Desert Twilight
Cards There are 8 unique cards. Collecting all 8 earns a 4000 gem reward. Quests Goblin Mob can probably be obtained only from boosters. Quest 25 grind results * legendary cardpiece (probability of portal cardpiece ?%) * heroic cardpiece (probability of portal cardpiece ?%) * 15 gems (probability ?%) * ? gold (probability ?%) * Desert Twilight silver token (probability ?%) * Archmage token (probability ?%) *Time Lord Token (probability very rare) **As of 1/24/17 Time Lord tokens now drop, just got one. thanks!�� Booster composition Story A portal appears. Hot wind howls, withering the land to desert. You haven't moved, but the familiar land around you is now dry & dead. Goblin Mob appears ''Goblin Mob: We were here first! Get back to your own time!'' ''Helpmate: Goblins are pouring through the portal!'' But what do they want with this wasteland? Whatever the goblins seek, we must find first! Evoker defeats Goblin Mob Blood Fairy appears ''Blood Fairy: Ah, a dwarf-friend! Die, bringer of destruction!'' ''Helpmate: The Blood Fairy thinks we wish the elves ill.'' What have we gotten ourselves into? A colossal spire of energy ascends from the crater to the sky. ''Blood Fairy: You are no dwarf lackey? Then stop their mad plan!'' Evoker defeats Blood Fairy The flourishing elf city of your time lies in ruins. Is it the dwarves' fault? Schemer appears ''Helpmate: A Schemer! He'll use his last breath to knife you.'' ''Schemer: Out of my way, dunce! I have work to do!'' Evoker defeats Schemer The Schemer's contract names his target: a dwarf called "The Guardian". Spore Mage appears ''Spore Mage: You are no part of our plan, riff-raff! Begone!'' My Mistress found the Sources! They are ours! ''Helpmate: Sources? The craters? What are they up to?'' ''Guardian of Time: Stop them! I have almost closed the portal!'' ''Spore Mage: Once the portal closes, only this will be reality.'' Evoker defeats Spore Mage ''Helpmate: This future is awful! We must stop the Guardian!'' Sand Mystic appears ''Sand Mystic: An anti-elf conspiracy? You'll share our graves!'' ''Helpmate: His rage blinds him: He thinks we are enemies!'' What could have driven the elves from their city? ''Sand Mystic: Mark my words: The Guardian will ruin us all!'' Evoker defeats Sand Mystic Sand Kraken appears ''Helpmate: That... is too big too be real.'' ''Sand Kraken: It killed one of usssss! Sssssmash it!'' ''Helpmate: The Sand Krakens seem drawn to the Sources!'' The ground is shaking! It's getting worse! What's that up ahead? By the Gods -- there's a castle on that thing. Evoker defeats Sand Kraken Mammoth Citadel appears ''Mammoth Citadel: Kill the traitors! They're protecting the Guardian!'' Evoker defeats Mammoth Citadel ''Mammoth Citadel: Mammoths always win! You must have cheated!'' Guardian of Time appears ''Helpmate: We found the Guardian. Now to stop her...'' ''Guardian of Time: You really think you can spoil a plan this grand?'' We dwarves will create an invulnerable army... One that can take on the demon hordes. The Sources will bring our Titans to life! Evoker defeats Guardian of Time ''Guardian of Time: Fool! We could finally have beaten the demons!'' ''Helpmate: Her study of Time drove her mad. Let's go home.'' History Desert Twilight was opened in the following periods: # ? # ? June - ? July 2015 # November 30, 2015 - December 14, 2015 # March 20, 2016 - April 4, 2016 # July 11, 2016 - July 18, 2016 # October 3, 2016 - October 10, 2016 Questions You can improve this page in particular by filling in the answers to the questions below, or discussing them in comments or in a wikia forum. # How many times has Desert Twilight been opened? What are the exact dates Desert Twilight was opened? # Did you make notes what rewards you got for completing the quests (in particular #25) or what cards you found in boosters? Please discuss in forum!